Dead Promises
by SketchyInk
Summary: The least you could say is that a lot has happened recently. The kishen has been defeated, Medusa is dead, Crona is gone, Kid is Shinigami now, Soul is Kid's death scythe, Crona is gone, Marie is pregnant…Oh yeah, and did she mention Crona is gone? On the other hand their first mission is a witch named Eclipse, who seems to know secrets about the school Maka is soon to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Well, hopefully this fan fiction will do well. There will be OCs in this fanfiction! But it will have the main cast of Soul eater and other things as well. 3~ I hope everyone enjoys! The POV may or may not change between different characters, but right now it'll be in Maka's POV.

* * *

><p>How long has it been now…? Can anyone even remember?<p>

Maka is sitting on the couch, her knees pushed up against her chest as her arms wrapped around her own legs. She's been like this for a while.  
>The very least you could say is that a lot has happened recently. The kishen has been defeated, Medusa is dead, Crona is gone, Kid is Shinigami now, Soul is Kid's death scythe, Crona is gone, Marie is pregnant…Oh yeah, and did she mention Crona is gone?<p>

Yeah, he's gone. Maka is looking up at the moon, which is black. In Crona's blood. She frowned a bit, sighing some and gripping harder on her pajama pants. Soul was cooking dinner, he couldn't cook well, but he could at least make some eggs. It was a night though, eggs at night? Hell, Maka doesn't care.

Soul walked into the living room, he had Maka's food on a plate in one hand, while still holding a spatula in the other. He was wearing her apron. What? A cool guy like Soul can't get stains on his clothes. Soul frowned a bit as Maka just kept looking out the window. "Ehem," Soul grunted, getting Maka's attention as he sighed, placing the plate on her lap.

"Maka, do you want to go out and do something..? Anything, we could go hang out with BlackStar and Tsubaki if you want…" Maka sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Soul, I just need some time to myself; alright? I'll be fine, I promise." She smiled at him, "Thanks for the eggs, by the way. They actually look edible." Soul flinched in annoyance. "…Well, Hell yeah." He grinned, "A cool guy like myself knows how to make some decent eggs." Maka cut the egg with her fork and knife, "It's about the only thing you can make." She joked with him.

Soul scoffed a bit, "Yeah, yeah." He said, grinning a bit at her. He was happy that she was finally talking to him. She wasn't for a few days; she would only nod or shrug in response. But now she was actually smiling a bit.

Ever since Crona has been gone Maka hasn't been wanting to do anything, so it's great to finally see her talk. Maka sighed, glancing at the moon again. "…Hey Soul?" Maka murmured, making Soul glance up at her. "Mm? What is it Maka?" He asked, Maka sighed. "….Do you think Crona's stuck up there? I don't get why the moon is still…like that." She said. Soul frowned, sighing some. "I…don't know Maka. I can't answer that. But I doubt he'd just be up there." He said, getting up. "Come on, let's go have some fun or something. Kid said I could totally go on missions with you still; we're still young Maka." Maka sighed a bit, giving Soul a thankful smile.

Kid had told them that they could still go on missions for the DWMA, since Kid also still has Liz and Pattie.

"That does sound like a good idea…Maybe a mission will help clear my mind." She said softly, finishing her food and getting up. "Let's head over to the DWMA, class should start soon anyways."

* * *

><p>Soon enough they got the DWMA. It looked normal as always. Maka sighed, stretching some. "Ahh, it's nice after a break to be back here, it gets boring after a just staying at home." Soul scoffed, "No way, School is a hell compared to relaxing." He grinned, walking in with her.<p>

As Maka walked in she took a good look around. Everything still seems to be in order, and clean. She's almost positive Kid will make this school even more symmetrical than it already is. She can already see the trashcans around the school being right across from another one across the hallway. Yep, Kid's doing right there. She wondered if he'd still be in class…Most likely. Maka was too busy looking around to notice a person right before she bumped into them. Making her let out an 'Umpth!' sound.

Maka looked up, to see Marie. Maka smiled, "Oh; Hello Miss Marie!" She said; smiling at the teacher. Marie smiled back. "Oh hello Maka and Soul! You two are looking as good as always!" She said, holding a hand to her stomach.

Maka smiled, "Ohh. Do you know if you're going to have a boy or a girl?" Marie smiled happily at this, "A little girl!" She said. Maka smiled more, "Congratulations, Miss Marie!" Maka said; her eyes bright as she closed her eyes, sensing the tiny little soul. It's been getting stronger… Marie smiled, before looking around. "I was actually about to heard to your classroom to see Stein, would you like to come with me?" She asked softly as the two students smiled. "Of course!" They said.

Maka walked with Miss Marie and Soul to the class room. It was still early, so not many students were in there. Marie smiled. "STEINN~" She cooed; running to him and hugging him. Stein blinked, he was writing something when Marie hugged him. "Oh, hey Marie." He murmured; glancing up at her to see Maka and Soul. "Ah, hello Maka, Soul." "Hey Professor Stein." They both said. Maka sighed, "I'm glad to be back at school! I'm ready to fight!" She said, moving her head side to side as she grinned.

Stein sighed, "Actually, Maka…Kid has sent me this mission that I believe would be…for you and Soul." He sighed, getting out an envelope; opening it and showing a picture of a girl around Maka's and Soul age. She had brown hair that reached up to her shoulders, she also had bright blue eyes.

Soul blinked, leaning against the desk to look at it. "Whoa, she looks like she's our age." Soul said, looking at the picture for a long moment. "She looks pretty innocent, what did she do?"

Stein was silent for a moment before leaning back against his chair; looking at it. "This is Eclipse Makanshi; she's a witch." Stein began to explain. He rubbed his own chin as he looked down at the picture of her. "She…hasn't done anything you could say. But she is a problem." He said, "She lived with Medusa, and we need you to kill her." He whispered quietly. Maka frowned some. "She lived with Medusa?! Why didn't Crona ever tell us about her?" She murmured, almost to herself as Stein sighed, "Like I said, she's a witch. But she also had a relationship with Asura." He said, making Maka blink. "Wait, what do you mean?" Stein sighed, "It's hard to explain but he apparently saved her life. Her parents were on the death list and got killed. She was left behind though as a child; and Asura had found her and took her to Medusa's. I don't understand it, but it's what we're dealing with." He said. Soul sighed some, "Well, alright. This won't be to hard," He gave a thumbs up to Maka. "Another witch soul in the bag." He snickered, as Maka slowly nodded.

She looked at Stein one more time as she walked out with him. "He seemed anxious to me." She spoke out, frowning some as Soul blinked. "Oh, he did? I didn't see it." He said softly.

Maka huffed, "Well, Let's get this done Soul." She put her hand into a fist, before glancing up at the black moon. Her eyes softened as she frowned. _Crona…_ Maka breathed out, "Maybe we can get answers from this Eclipse girl, Soul." Maka said, putting her fist into her open palm, thinking. "I mean, if she lived with them; maybe she can tell us how Crona was." Soul frowned as he walked with her down the sidewalk. "Well, I mean…we kind of already know. He went ape shit crazy, and boom. Here we are." He said.

…MAKA-CHOP!

Soul whined, rubbing his head, "Ow…Damn Maka! That hurt!" He groaned. Maka held her book in her hand as she scoffed, "Don't talk about Crona like that." She said, defending her lost friend still as frowned again; her face dropping. "…Soul, I miss him." She whispered, pausing in walking as she looked down. Soul stopped walking as well, and he slowly hugged Maka. "..Hey," He said; looking at her. "…There might be a chance he's okay, but...right now let's focus on the mission. I'm always here for you, Maka." Maka nodded; smiling a bit as she pulled back. _Thanks Soul… _

Maka nodded, "Alright! Let's go do this!" She grinned, running off to the direction of Medusa's old home with Soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Thank you for liking/reviewing the story so far! c: To the question from Ynot7, I actually don't think Soul would be different towards the situation. Him and Crona had a mutual friendship, i believe, and I don't think Soul would be to effected by what happened, he would put it aside anyhow for Maka, and he's a blunt person; he wouldn't be sad like that for Crona like Maka is. Also, somewhat; I skipped a few chapters but I am re-reading the manga, this story is kind of taking place in both the manga and anime, if that makes sense.**  
><strong>Anyways! Onward to the<strong> **story!**

Maka breathed out, standing still as she looked up at Medusa's home.

She's here.

She gripped onto Soul, who was now in weapon form. "Alright..Are you ready Soul?" "Yeah, we got this Maka." She heard her partner say.

Maka nodded, going up to the door and putting her hand up to it and closing her eyes...Trying to sense a soul. She gasped when the door suddenly creaked open, showing a tired looking bright blue eye. It seemed to even dull a bit.

"...May I help you?" The girl whispered out, half her face covered by the door only being creaked open.

Maka's eyes widened in shock that the girl just...came up to them like that.

"Yeah! We're here to take your soul!" Soul said, making a slurping sound as Eclipse blinked slowly, tiredly. She sighed, "...I'm sorry, we're out of stock on that, please come back later." She shut the door. Soul twitched in annoyance. "HEY! OPEN THE DOOR!" He growled.

Maka frowned, watching the door. "Well...that was strange," She whispered gently, trying to open to door herself...But it was locked.

"Dammit! She's trying to play stupid with us!" Soul said, but Maka sighed. "...I don't think it's that Soul. I think she was tired." "Tired? Are you kidding me Maka? She's trying to make us ease down-" "Soul," Maka interrupted, "Remember, said she hasn't attacked anyone..." Maka reminded Soul, who just got quiet for a moment.

Maka kicked open the door, which was actually rather easy considering that the place was pretty old. "Witch Eclipse! Show yours-" Maka blinked when she saw the girl, watching them with a semi-shocked expression, she had a plate of pasta in her hands. "...Knocking could of worked." She murmured. Soul, again, growled in annoyance. "Seriously! Do you not know who we are?!"

Eclipse watched them for a moment, before sighing. "Yeah, she's a miester, you're a weapon..From that school...right? ..Though I haven't really done anything..I mean, I slept..and...yeah, that's about it." She yawned tiredly; whining some. "..I'm kind of hungry, mind if I eat?" Maka sighed, pinching her nose in annoyance. "Eclipse!" She said, "You have been ordered to be killed, so we're here to take your so-" She paused when the girl just looked away; huffing out.

"Maka! She's not even listening to u-" "Did you just say Maka?" Eclipse inturuptted. Maka blinked, "...Ah, Yeah; That's my name." She said.

Eclipse walked to her, frowning some and looking at her. "..You're the girl he kept talking about?" Maka flinched, instintivly hitting her with Soul- the blade cutting her arm.

Maka's eyes widened when black blood dripped out...but, it sliced right through and it isn't hardening...

"...OW!" Eclipse gasped, dropping her plate and holding her arm that got cut. "W-W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" She whined out, her eyes wide as she sniffled, "T-that hurt! Ohgod..bloodbloodblood.." She whined, "N-nngn.." She hugged her knees, sitting on the flood and whining; shaking.

Maka frowned, "...This is the person Professor was so tense about?" She mumbled gently, seeing the girl whimper. Maka sighed, dropping Soul. "Hey! Maka, what the hell are you doing?!" Soul turned into his human form, going to Maka with a frown. Maka watched the girl. "...Soul, I don't think she's going to hurt us."

Soul frowned, "That doesn't change the fact we were assigned to kill her," He said gently. But Maka keeled down, getting on her knees to meet the gir;'s eye level. Eclipse flinched, watching them with wide eyes. "...Did you know Crona?" Maka murmured gently.

Eclipse frowned, watching her for a second before slowly nodding. "..Y..yea-yeah..I..helped...Medusa take..care of him.." She whispered gently, looking around. "..B-but..Crona..kind of...cut her..into...pieces.." She whimpered, gripping her pants tightly, her arm still bleeding.

Maka frowned more, watching Ecipse silently. "I...He always..talked about a Maka. When he came back..home, he would only mumble...'Who the hell is Maka?'..over and over again.." Eclipse whispered, she whimpered out. "K-kay, My arm really hurts.." Maka sighed, looking around. "Do you have any bandages?" She asked her, Eclipse pointed to the bathroom.

Maka came back with a first aid kit; putting it on Eclipse's arm as the girl sighed. "Aah..Better already.." She whispered, frowning some. "So...The DWMA wants my soul...whhhyy?" Maka and Soul frowned, "They told us that you were dangerous." Maka started, watching Eclipse blink in surprise. "..Well, okay..let me tell you this right now. I'm not like alot of witches..that like..destroying stuff." She whispered, "I don't find that fun, as you can tell I am most likely the worse fighter in the world. I can do magic alright, but I don't like hurting people.." She said.

"And I'm being completely truthful with this." Eclipse told them, frowning at the uncertain look Soul was giving her. Eclipse looked away, "...I mean, I don't have much to live for anyways. My bitch of a mother is gone, and my friend is gone.." She gripped her arm, "I-i should of helped...I-i should of done something to stop him from going crazy.." She said softly. "Medusa experimented on me too...The black blood..as you could tell..and she even tried magic transfers on me." She said, "But I'm an failed experiment. She treated me better then Crona because I was a girl...but.." She breathed out, rubbing her face. "...Go ahead,...Just-..don't hurt me." She whined, tightly closing her eyes.

Maka frowned...this poor girl. She gently grabbed Eclipse's hand. "I'm sure we can fiqure something out with Kid! How about you come with me back to the DWMA!" Eclipse blinked, her eyes widening. "..H-huh?" Her and Soul both said at the same time.

Eclipse whimpered. "B-but why?! I mean, They want me dead! A-and I'm a witch! That won't work!" She whined, as Maka only smiled. "Hey...I was able to get Crona to the DWMA, I can do it for you too. " She said, helping Eclipse up. She seemed rather skinny now that Maka had a good look at her. Not as bad as Crona was though...

"Do you eat often?" Maka asked softly.

Eclipsed whined, "A-ah...You see...erm," She started off in stutters, "The only food in there are leftovers..from like...a month..ago now.." She laughed awkwardly, "I-i can't cook much, and I haven't gone out ot go to the store..." She whispered, "So..." Maka sighed, "Soul; you're alright with her coming, right?" Soul watched Eclipse, before smirking at Maka. "I'm ready for whatever plan you have Maka. But hey," He turned to Eclipse; her eyes going wide. "If you hurt my meister I'll deal with you myself, got it?" Eclipse frowned, slowly nodding.

Soul nodded, "Alright, now that we got that on the field, let's head back to school."

Maka nodded, walking with the two to the way back to school.

It may be selfish of her...She almost wants to do this to have a piece of Crona. If this girl knew Crona...Maka could have a piece of him left with her if he's really truly gone...The girl somewhat reminded her of Crona. She was introverted, she could tell that from her soul and attitude. But she seemed...more wanting of people around her, she wanted to deal with things; unlike Crona. Maka sighed, putting a hand to her heart. _Crona...I hope you're okay, I hope you're still alive...Waiting for me, I'm coming for you soon Crona..._

Maka took another glance at Eclipse; who was starring down at the floor. Fear in her eyes. Maka sighed, "Do you want to be friends?" She asked the girl, remembering how she asked Crona that same question. Eclipse flinched, her eyes widening. "..F-friends?" She murmured, watching Maka hold out her hand and grinning at her. Eclipse bit her bottom lip gently, slowly grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"...Y-yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

When Maka and Soul finally got back to the DWMA they began to head to where Kid would be at. Ever since Kid became Shinigami he would usually be in the room that was Shinigami's office when he's not in class or at home.

Maka looked to the back of her, seeing Eclipse walk silently. Soul had his hands in his pockets as he walked beside Maka.

Eclipse was wearing a long sleeved shirt as well as some really baggy jeans. She looked dirty in general.

As they walked Maka thought about why exactly she was doing this. Normally, witches are killed on sight. Even if they've never techically done anything wrong.

Maka is selish.

She knows this.

She's trying to push the thought in the back of her mind, but... She knows she's doing this to hold onto a piece of Crona. If this girl was in his life...To maka that's a piece of him. But she doesn't know much about this girl honestly.

What she does know is...

She has black blood that doesn't seem to work.

She's not good at fighting.

She hates pain.

She was in Crona's life.

She doesn't like hurting others.

She had some type of relationship with Asura.

...That's about it.

Maka turned around a bit as she walked. "So, Eclipse! Tell us a bit about yourself!" She randomly asked with a smile. Well; she could learn more about her now~ There's no harm in that!

Eclipse blinked, "A-ah..." She looked around the school as they walked, as if searching for an answer. "Well...I like playing piano, drawing...mostly animals, reading..." She said softly. Soul grinned a bit, "Hell yeah, piano's are awesome." He said as Maka smiled a bit at her "Oh! I love reading! What's your favorite book?"

Eclipse blinked, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Hmm...I don't know right now. I love all the books I've read. I've started the Harry Potter series recently.." She mumbled gently, putting her finger on her chin as Maka gasped. "I love that series!" She said as they got to the door of the death room.

She knocked on the door. Liz and Pattie were the ones to open the door. Maka smiled, "Hey guys! Can we talk to Kid?" Liz smiled back at Maka, "Yeah, come on in." Liz held the door for them as they all began to walk together. Liz looked over at Eclipse for a moment, before glancing back at Maka.

"Hey, who's the girl?" Maka glanced up at Liz. "Uh, this is Eclipse. Eclipse, this is Liz..." She pointed to Liz, before pointing to Pattie. "And this is Pattie." Liz and Pattie smiled at her. "Hey," "Hiya!" They said at the same time. Eclipse looked between the two, glancing at them curiously. "Hello.." She murmured.

The group finally made it to where Kid was. The room..You could say was 'KIDified.' It had chairs and a desk in the middle, with some other things around symmetrically in place. Even the stuff on Kid's desk was perfectly symmetrical...That's Kid for you Kid was looking over some folders as they walked up to him. "Hey Kid!" Maka said as she walked up to his desk.

Kid looked up from the folder, he smiled a bit. "Ah, Hello Maka, Soul." He said, a happy smile on his face until his face fell a bit at the sight of Eclipse.

"...I thought I sensed a witches soul." He said, looking straight at Eclipse. Eclipse looked at Kid, studying him silently. She didn't seem scared, but she seemed tense; as if she was ready if Kid attacked. Maka could tell she was pretty anxious though.

Liz flinched, slowly looking at Eclipse for a long time, even Pattie had stopped laughing. Everyone stayed quiet, until...  
>"AHHHH! S-She's a witch?!" Liz hid behind Pattie, shaking as her younger sister just laughed at Liz's reaction. Maka sighed, "Kid, I was wanting to ask you if maybe this girl, Eclipse, could come and go to this school..." Maka mumbled slowly.<p>

Kid only frowned more, everyone in the room getting quiet again after Maka's request.

Kid finally talked, "Maka, she's a wit-" "I know she is! But she hasn't hurt anyone and she was living with Medusa and Crona!" Maka pulled her over. "She's really skinny, and C-" Kid grunted loudly, interrupting her. He sighed gently, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Maka, You've never shown mercy to a witch. And I've read her case, you do know she had affiliations with Asura!" "But he's gone! And she never did anything bad!" Maka frowned more as Kid watched her for a moment.

Eclipse took a step forward, her eyes glancing away from everyone for a moment. "...That rule is stupid." She finally spoke. "The one about witches...Not all witches are bad. You can't judge a whole group over some. Some of us are different.."

She breathed in, biting her bottom lip for a second. "I've done nothing wrong, I've never hurt anyone nor do I want to, yet I'm on the shinigami list." She said. Kid watched her when she breathed in, resting his cheek on his hand silently. "...And yeah, I knew Asura. But I didn't do anything bad then and now, unless talking t him is against the rules too... My parents were also on the list and they got slaughtered by Shinigami. I was a baby then, alive and crying between my parent's dead bodies. And...Asura found me. I don't know why, but instead of killing me he picked me up and took me to Medusa's." he said, glancing down as she sighed. "I never helped with Medusa's experiments, my main thing was going to the store and buying food since...I look the most normal person in the house." She said, "And Medusa experimented on me as well, but I'm a failed experiment. My blood is black but that's all it is, blood that's black."

She glanced at the bandage where Maka had hit her with Soul.

Everyone stayed quiet, all eyes were on Eclipse. Kid finally was the one to break the silence with another sigh. "...I'll give her a chance." He started, "But I don't trust her at all right now. So, I'll let her stay with you, Maka and Soul." Soul blinked, "H-huh?!" "You're a death sythe Soul, and Maka is one of our best meisters here. I'm sure if she does something you two can handle her. And you know I'll be there for you two." He said as he got up, going to Eclipse. His eyes twitched suddenly, a deep frown on his face.

Eclipse's bangs were pushed to the right side of her face only.

Kid whined, "...It's...s-so...asymmetrical..." Eclipse blinked, "Huh?" Liz whined, grabbing the bridge of her nose. "Not this.." Eclipse watched Kid for a moment.

"...Does it bother you?" Eclipse asked.

The question made Kid nod his up repeatedly.

Eclipse watched him quietly, before looking at him. "...You can fix if it bothers yo-" "OH, THANK YOU!" Kid gasped, interrupting her and pushing her into a chair.

He bent down, parting her hair slowly and patting it to get it symmetrically in place. Eclipse's eyes were wide as she watched him, but she stayed still for him. Maka laughed a bit.

Ohhh yes, if she kept this up Kid will defiantly grow to her.

* * *

><p>Maka opened the door to her and Soul's home.<p>

"Welcome home, Eclipse!" Eclipse blushed a bit at that, her cheeks turning a faint black.

The home looked like their home before everything with Asura happened, still a nice apartment sized looking home... The one big difference is that for Soul's recent birthday Maka had saved up some money and got him his own grand piano! It stays in the living room. The very least you could say about his reaction was that he loved it.

Eclipse looked around the home, they had a really nice...welcoming...home.

She stretched her arms, letting out a soft groan. "Hmmmm, The first thing I know I want to do is take a nice, warm bath!" The witch purred out. Maka nodded, Eclipse did look rather dirty. "Alright! But Kid did give me some rules...You have to be under twenty four hour watch...So I'll take a bath with you!" Maka smiled at her.

"WHAT?!" Soul said aloud as Eclipse just blushed deeply. "W-wait, E-even when I'm using the ba-bathroom?!" Maka nodded,which only made Eclipse whine. "T-that's so gross and embarrassing!" Maka huffed out, "Sorry, but rules are rules-.." Maka paused when she looked at Soul.

She rubbed under her nose with her sleeve, which got Soul to blink and do the same. Until he noticed he had a bit of a nose bleed. His eyes widened as he noticed Maka slowly going to the book case. "W-wait! W-wait- Maka!"

MAKA-CHOP!

"C'mon Eclipse, let's get in the bath." She scoffed, walking away with Eclipse, Soul was on the ground, bleeding on the floor.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Eclipse asked, looking behind her to see Soul still on the flood, his leg twitched a bit. Maka scoffed, "Yeah, I do that to him all the time." She grinned, walking in the bathroom with Eclipse.

Maka hummed as she turned on the water in the tub, she put her hand in the water to see how warm it is. Just perfect!

She grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed it into the water, pushing her hand in it and swaying her hand back and forth in the water to create bubbles. No matter how old Maka get's she will always love bubbles. Bubbles are plain awesome.

"Alright!" She stood up, lifting up her shirt above her head. Maka didn't mind undressing and such around girls, It didn't bother her at all! Eclipse blushed deeply when Maka lifted her shirt, but she slowly lifted up her own shirt as well.

Once both of the girls had undressed they got into the tub.

Maka hummed as she dipped her hair into the water, lifting it up and putting shampoo into her hands and then scrubbing into her hair. She looked up, watching Eclipse scrub her hands in her hair as well. But then something caught her eye...On the right side of her arm near her shoulder were scars in the shape of Asura's three eyes.

Eyes she knew to well.

She frowned more, "...Did he do that?" Maka asked, referring to the scars which made Eclipse flinched when she talked. "...Ah, Yeah, But they're not bad..It's just kind of a mark for me...is what he said." Eclipse shrugged her shoulders. "It was a long time ago I got this, but...It's nothing bad." She said gently; looking away some as Eclipse slowly nodded, looking at the scar.

She felt uneasy by it, but she'll trust Eclipse.

Eclipse sighed, "He told me it protects me...I really don't get why he cares so much.." She murmured to herself, before watching Maka. "...So..Are you and that albino boy dating?" Maka blinked, blushing a bit before laughing. "Me and Soul? N-no. He's my weapon, ah..I've never really thought about dating honestly."

Eclipse listened nodding slightly. "Mmn, I don't know, you'd be cute with alot of guys." She said, shrugging. "I've never dated either; Medusa doesn't like me talking to men." She pouted, "But now that I'm...you could say free it's a little weird." Maka grinned, "Oh, don't worry! We'll socialize you enough!" Eclipse smiled a bit. "Mnn, It'll be fun here, I think. So..School's tomorrow right? " Eclipsed asked, "Yep!" Maka said.

Maka and Eclipse cleaned themselves, before going into Maka's room and changing into some clothes. Maka let Eclipse borrow some cute reindeer pajamas. She looked adorable in them!

Maka decided that Eclipse could sleep with her in her bed, it wouldn't be much of a problem. Once her and Eclipse were in bed Maka silently starred out the window, looking at the black moon. She closed her eyes, her thoughts still clouded by Crona... 

* * *

><p>Maka sighed, walking with Eclipse and Soul into the DWMA. Eclipse was now wearing a long sleeved lime green shirt, and some skinny jeans. Eclipse was already noticing she was getting some looks from the few miesters that could sense and see souls.<p>

She breathed out. Walking with Soul and Maka inside. She breathed out shakily. The trio went straight to class and sat down, Eclipse let out a sigh of relief. "Ughh..So many people were looking at me.." She mumbled, students started piling in; walking in and sitting in their seats. Eclipse could hear people whisper about her, and feel the glances on her. She breathed out shakily. Ugh...People...

Stein came in, he was looking at some papers. "Alright, class. -" He paused, glancing up at Eclipse. Eclipse starred back at him with big eyes; until she sighed. "Ohhhh," "It's you." They both said. Maka blinked, "Do you two know each other?"

Eclipse glared away, as Stein narrowed his eyes at her.

She huffed, "Yea;" She told her gently, glancing away some.

Maka frowned, looking between the two silently. She then frowned, noticing...or was it in her head...But she could almost swear she saw Stein shaking...

Was that fear...?

But, why?


End file.
